Broken Memories
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: What if things had gone differently in Prom Queen episode? Burt takes a devesated Kurt home and Kurt tries to commit suicide. As he recovers will Blaine and the Glee kids make him see how much he's loved and admired? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Please review!**

"Do you want to go?" Blaine asked, he kept his voice soft. "We don't have to stay."

Kurt's whole body couldn't stop shaking. He was just exhausted, exhasuted of facing the bullies. He sank to the floor and nodded.

"I can't go back there," he mumbled. "I just...not right now."

Blaine nodded quickly, tears in his eyes. Tears of anger and hurt. He took out his phone.

"I'll call your father," he said and Kurt nodded, as he tried to collect himself.

* * *

><p>Burt answered the phone, he had just gotten done picking Finn up from the prom. He had tried to best not to yell at Finn when it rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel? It's Blaine."

Blaine? Wasn't he at prom with Kurt? And his voice, it sounded so strained.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Can you come pick us up?" Blaine's voice shook and Burt's fists tightened. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you arrive...it's not something I hsould really say over the phone-"

"Kurt's not...he's not hurt is he?" Fear flooded him as he remembered hearing about Blaine's history.

"Oh God no! No he's fine, physically that is."

"What do you mean physically?" Burt's voice rose.

"Please...could you just come get us?"

Burt nodded, fearing the worst.

"All right, I'll be right there."

When he arrived in the parkinglot he saw Kurt slumped on a bench with Blaine's hand on him as comfort. His fists tightened the wheel protectivly and anger flashed in his eyes.

He got out the door and stared as he saw Kurt in tears.

"Kurt? Blaine?"

"Dad." Kurt looked up as he stood to his feet and hugged himself. "I want to go home." He sounded so lost and helpless that Burt felt sick.

"What the hell happened?"

"Kurt...was nominated for Prom...Queen," mumbled Blaine with a look of shame.

Burt just stared at them in horrified shock.

This was what he was trying to protect Kurt from, this type of hate and humilation. He closed his eyes as he pictured how happy his son was when he dropped them off. This was supposed to be Kurt's big romantic night. It was supposed to be special. Firey heat rose inside him.

"Who the hell voted for you?" His voice rose.

"The entire class," Blaine sighed. "I presume at least, not including the Glee kids of course."

Burt just stood there in mixture of anger and saddness.

"I'm going to go in there and give them a piece of my mind, my son will NOT be humilated like this!"

"No dad, please," Kurt begged. Burt saw the exhaustion in Kurt's face. "Let's just...please let's just go home, I just want to go home."

Tears fell from Kur's face and Burt slowly nodded,a lump in his throat. He grabbed Kurt into a tight hug.

"I thought things were different," Kurt sobbed onto his shoulder. "I really thought they were different."

"I know, son, I know."

Burt closed his eyes and then glanced at Blaine and saw that he was holding back tears himself.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. It's all my fault" Blaine mumbled and Kurt looked surprised. So did Burt.

"Why is it your fault?" Kurt asked, his voice shook.

"I went to prom with you. I caused more of a scandel for you than you would have gotten if you went with lets say Mercedes."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, no Blaine, it's not your fault." He quickly hugged his boyfriend. "If anything you've helped me. You've done nothing wrong."

"He's right." Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulders. "None of this is your fault Blaine. It's those kids faults for voting for Kurt like that."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head at those words.

"I just can't believe they voted for me," he whispered, in a choked up voice.

"I can," Burt said, grim faced. "There's lots of cruel people out there-Kurt."

Kurt started to sob again.

"I'm just one big joke to them," he whispered. "Just one big joke."

"Hey." Burt grabbed him into a hug. "You're NOT a joke. Don't you EVER think that Kurt, DON'T. THEY'RE the jokes, NOT you."

Blaine nodded.

"He's right you know."

Kurt didn't say anythign for a moment.

"I just want to go home."

Burt nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

He watched his son as they got into the car. Kurt rested his head on the window and Blaine placed arm around Kurt. He watched as Blaine half hugged his son the entire way home. He couldn't get over how dead Kurt's eyes looked, and it scared the crap out of him.

"I'll take you home," he told Blaine after they arrived at the Hummel house. Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt.

"Do you want me to stay..."

"No," said Kurt softly, he kept on looking away from them that made Burt uneasy. "But thank you." He then hugged Blaine tightly and Burt thought he heard a whispered "I love you" come from Kurt. Blaine murmured something back with a smile. They watched Kurt head into the house.

Slowly Burt got into the car and drove Blaine home, wondering if Kurt would ever recover from this.

* * *

><p>Finn looked surprised to see Kurt.<p>

"Why are you home so early?"

"Long story," sighed Kurt.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Carol looked confused. "Did you and Blaine have a fight?"

"No, Blaine and I are fine," Kurt assured her. _It's me who's not_

"I'll talk more tomorrow, I'm exhausted."

He knew they stared at him on confusion and worry as he slowly went up the stairs.

He wanted it to be over. He wanted the pain to stop, the constant humilation. He hated the fact he was just a big joke to the class.

He didn't head to his room. He wondered to his parent's room where he went to the bathroom and opened the cabnit, almost like he was in a trance. He knew his father still had pills he had to take for his heart.

He was tired of it all. He was tired of trying to be strong, of having courage, when he just wound up to be a big joke. He thought it would be different this time around. He thought...He didn't know what he thought anymore, all he knew was that he wanted the pain to end. And he couldn't face going to school again, knowing that everyone was whispering about him behind his back, pounting fingers and snickering. What was the point of standing up to the bullies only to be getting knocked down again?

His hands shook as he took the bottle and stared at it as he slowly opened the lid.

Tiny pills laid on his hands as he stared at them for the longest time.

Just one quick move and all this pain would end. Blaine would move on, he deserved someone better than him anyway. Blaine could have anyone and Burt would still have Finn, the son he always wanted. Everyone would be better off without him.

With tears in his eyes he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and swallowed.


End file.
